Furry Knights
by Azure Neko Alex
Summary: Es una historia de un grupo de guerreros furry que trata de evitar un conflicto entre los imperios que esta siendo armada por una organizacion corrupta y malvada


Furry Knights **Por Neko Alex**Personajes

_**(Va a seguir expandiéndose a medida que avance la Historia)**_

Neko Alex (The Azure Soldier) (Unidad Alpha)

_**Nii (The Kitty Cat)**____**(Unidad Alpha) **_

_**Nymphetamine (The Warrior of the Death) **_

_**Zaphir Corvinus (The Shining Sapphire) (Unidad Gamma)**_

_**Chris Clauser (The Lonely Wolf) **__**(Unidad Alpha)**_

_**White Lion (The White Star)**__** (Unidad Alpha) **_

Xilus Xehanort (The Silver Fang) (Unidad Alpha)

_**Joshua Xiang (The Crimson Soldier) (Unidad Omega) **_

_**Luxury (The Dark Maiden) (Unidad Delta) (Capitana)**_

_**Duskmon (The 9**__**th**__** Tailed) **__**(Unidad Zigma)**_

Paula Haru [Haru = Primavera]

_**Neko Lime **__**(Unidad Delta)**_

DreamingFur (Unidad Zigma)

Hollow_X64 (Unidad Zigma) D4rk (Unidad Gamma)

_**Renamon **__**(Unidad Alpha)**_

_**Krystal **__**(Unidad Delta)**_

_**Luciana Cheeta **__**(Unidad Delta)**_

_**Grey (The Reaper) **__**(Unidad Omega)**_

_**Black Lion (The Black Star ) **__**(Unidad Omega)**___

_**Seque **__**(Unidad Gamma)**_

_**Cherry Bunny **__**(Unidad Gamma)**_

_**Vixen Blood Berry **__**(Unidad Zigma)**_

_**Introducción de los personajes**_

Neko Alex

Un Gato azul que partió desde su pueblo natal "Azure" que se encuentra en el reinado de Arcadia la capital imperial del Sur, cuando tenia 15 años decidió unirse a los Furry Knights con el deseo de proteger a sus seres amados en especial a su amiga de la infancia Paula, tímido pero a la vez muy popular (aunque no lo desee) con la mayoría de las chicas de toda la organización de los Furry Knights, suele sonrojarse cuando están muy cerca de el, tiene una actitud calmada, pacifica, alegre y gentil por naturaleza con todos sobre todo con las chicas (tal vez eso sea el motivo por el cual sea tan popular entre ellas), al momento de luchar sus emociones y acciones se basan en vencer al enemigo sin la necesidad de matarlo, y proteger a sus compañeros; hijo del guerrero Blues, soldado elite del ejercito imperial de Arcadia.

Las habilidades de combate de Alex son muy diferentes pero similares a las de su padre, ya que a la corta edad de 5 años su padre se habia ido a Arcadia por ordenes del emperador y desde ese momento no lo volvió a ver y para poder proteger a su madre y amigos tenia que volverse fuerte, por lo tanto en base a los ataques que veía de su padre mientras practicaba, creo su propio estilo de lucha con dos espadas al mismo tiempo, Alex obtuvo sus 2 armas de una forma peculiar, cuando cumplió 14 años, intentaba poder utilizar magia para asi mejorar su estilo de lucha y al concentrar todo su poder después de un destello aparecieron flotando delante de el una espada Blanca con Filo celeste y alas de Ángel y la otra de color negro con filo rojo y alas de murciélago, al agarrarlas escucho una misteriosa voz que le decía que esas 2 espadas eran la manifestación física de la Luz y la Oscuridad, en su alma.

Al llegar a los cuarteles se cruza con un lobo plateado que también deseaba unirse, su nombre era Xilus Xehanort, ambos llegaron a los cuarteles y lograron superar la prueba de admisión con sus habilidades y terminaron en la unidad Alpha al final se volvieron mejores amigos, después de 3 años Alex termino recibiendo el titulo de Capitán de la Unidad Alpha que Xilus le habia cedido.

Xilus Xehanort

Un lobo de pelaje plateado, que tiene una actitud pacifica y calmada, siempre sonriente y amable, cuando llega el momento de luchar su rostro se vuelve serio, frío y calculador, originario de la ciudad "Xenarius" que se encontraba en el reinado de Arcadia, los motivos por el cual se unió a los Furry Knights fue por que deseaba que terminara la guerra entre los imperios de Arcadia y Solaris, aunque el verdadero motivo es un misterio solamente Alex lo conoce. Más popular con las chicas, por su actitud tranquila y su inocente sonrisa, Hijo del guerrero Xilver Soldado Elite del ejercito imperial de Arcadia.

Las habilidades de Xilus pertenecen al antiguo estilo de combate de su familia llamada "Xi-Arts" consiste en crear dos espadas de energía de sus brazos y utilizarlos en combate, únicamente los habitantes de Xenarius eran los únicos que podían generar diferentes clases de armas de energía, pero solamente Xilus y Xilver (su padre) son los únicos capaces de hacer esto ya que su ciudad natal fue destruida por el imperio Solaris.

Xilus Habia recibido el titulo de Capitán de la unidad Alpha, por sus habilidades en combate y sus estrategias, pero le cedió el titulo a Alex, ya que para Xilus, Alex tenia más madera para ser el líder de la unidad por su método de combate, y por el cuidado de sus aliados en el campo de batalla desde entonces el tiene el titulo de 1er Oficial de la unidad Alpha y es el estratega del equipo.

Nymphetamine

Fundador de los Furry Knights, uno de los Héroes de la "Paw War", no se conoce muy bien su origen, en otras palabras su lugar de nacimiento es un misterio, su carácter es intimidante y es muy estricto al momento del cumplimiento de las misiones lo demás será revelado en adelante. Por sus habilidades y su forma de pelear todos lo conocen como "El Guerrero de la Muerte", ya que nunca tuvo piedad por sus oponentes, es maestro en el dominio de la oscuridad y utiliza una espada de hoja delgada que le permite atravesar sin problemas las armaduras de sus enemigos y apuñalar sus puntos vitales, sin duda fue y sigue siendo conocido como uno de los mejores guerreros de la historia.

Zaphir Corvinus

Loba, imperativa, amante de los juegos de vídeo, fanática de la investigación en el campo de la ingeniería, gracias a ella los Furry Knights tienen acceso a Armas de asedio, y vehículos de transporte masivo para la Organización y el imperio. Maestra en el combate a larga distancia, con sus Dual Pistols (armas que ella invento), y su habilidad en el control del viento permite un cambio importante en el momento de la batalla, comparte con Alex el amor por los video Games, aunque a veces cansa, a la corta edad de 14 años se convirtió en la capitana de la unidad Gama, y su primer oficial es D4rk. Originaria de la ciudad industrial Tecnopolis en el imperio de Arcadia, hija del científico ingeniero Diamond, creador de la teoría del dominio Elemental en los seres en base a el pacto con los Dioses.

Zaphir es considerada como una genio natural por su inteligencia y su razonamiento.

Además siempre anda pidiéndole a Alex sus 2 espadas para asi poder investigarlas, y descubrir porque emanan tanto poder, aunque Alex siempre se rehúsa a prestárselas.

Chris Clauser

Lobo, Introvertido, a veces un poco paranoico, Maestro en el combate con una espada, su Arte lleva el nombre "Northen Fang", ya que sus ataques son increíblemente veloces y potentes, Hijo de Desmond Brown un importante comerciante del imperio de Sommerdahl de la región del norte (mantiene una posición neutral en el conflicto entre Arcadia y Solaris), el motivo por el cual se unió a los Furry Knights fue porque deseaba hacerse más fuerte y asi poder proteger a todos ya que estaba comprometido con la princesa del emperador, es el 4to oficial de la unidad Alpha, la mayor parte del tiempo practica el con Alex para mejorar sus habilidades, también es el más rápido de la unidad, y aquel que protege a aquellos que están agotados, por la ardua y larga batalla, domina el elemento del hielo y los rayos, siempre le gusta usar una bufanda larga de color blanca, y ropa negra para poder resaltar su apariencia.

Introducción a la historia

En el año 3000 en el planeta Azuma se desato una guerra denominada "Acient Colide" la causa de esta guerra fue por el dominio de todo el continente de Forius, fue una guerra sangrienta y despiadada la cual parecía no tener final, los dioses al ver que esa masacre no terminaba, decidieron intervenir, y actuaron como mediadores, y lograron detener la guerra e hicieron un pacto con los líderes de cada clan que acambio de la paz ellos le otorgarían a todos la habilidad de dominar los elementos de la naturaleza, para el beneficio de todo el planeta y sus habitantes, los lideres aceptaron aquel acuerdo y la paz regreso al continente, sin embargo entre los 3 líderes decidieron formar 3 reinos por separado para poder evitar que el conflicto surgiera nuevamente, 200 años después, los reinos se convirtieron en Imperios, Arcadia en el Sur, Solaris en el Norte y Sommerdahl en el Oeste, pero la paz no duro mucho, en el año 3305 se desato otra guerra que marcaría la historia de Azuma, la "Paw War" una guerra cuyos motivos fueron causados por Lusvelu el Dios de la Muerte que deseaba destruir a todo el mundo, entre los ejércitos de los 3 imperios surgió un grupo de guerreros que combatieron en contra de los 7 generales de la muerte y los vencieron junto con el Dios, este valiente grupo de guerreros recibieron el nombre "The Azuma Guardians", los cuales estaba integrado por Nymphetamine (Actual Líder de los Furry Knights y uno de los fundadores de la org.), Blues (padre de Neko Alex, 2do fundador y actual soldado Elite del imperio de Arcadia), Xilver (Padre de Xilus, 3er fundador, y actual soldado elite del imperio de Arcadia), Ixorus (Padre de White, 4to Fundador y soldado retirado del imperio Sommerdahl), Desmond Brown (Padre de Chris Clauser, 5to fundador, actual comerciante del imperio de Sommerdahl), Emerald (Madre de Nii, 6ta Fundadora, curandera del pueblo de Sumalus (Perteneciente a Arcadia) y antigua curadora y maga), Red (Padre de Joshua, 7mo fundador y Actual soldado imperial de Solaris), y Rose (Madre de Luxury, 8va Fundadora, y actual hechicera del Imperio de Arcadia).

Pero la paz no duraría mucho, ya que en el año 3310, nuevamente el imperio de Arcadia y Solaris comenzaron una nueva disputa por territorio, repitiendo el mismo error de hace 310 años atrás, el conflicto fue iniciado por Solaris con la influencia de Belzuz el líder de la organización Nosfetar, un grupo que desea gobernar toda Azuma, al haberse enterado de la situación, Nymphetamine Fundo la Organización de los "Furry Knights" y Comenzó a reclutar soldados para poder destruir a esa organización y asi detener la guerra entre imperios.

Ahora es el año 3325 y la lucha continua, algunos hijos de los "Azuma Guardians" y otros integrantes, se unieron a los Furry Knights.

Capitulo 1: "Bienvenido a los Furry Knights"

Esta historia comienza con un león que se encontraba fuera de los cuarteles de los "Furry Knights" ansioso de poder unírseles, al entrar en los cuarteles, un examinador lo recibe y le pregunta sus motivos de su visita.

Examinador- Dime, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

León-... si vine para poder unirme a los Furry Knights

Examinador- ah, excelente es fabuloso que muchos jóvenes deseen unirse a nuestra causa.

León- pues si la verdad desde hace unos cuantos años que deseaba unirme pero no podía por mi corta edad y mi inexperiencia

Examinador- si puede ser verdad, además eres afortunado ya que eres el ultimo que necesitábamos para poder empezar con los exámenes de ingreso , pero en fin, antes de comenzar debes llenar esta planilla con tu información (Le entrega la planilla)

León- de acuerdo ...(la recibe y la llena)

León- listo aquí esta (se la devuelve)

Examinador-...(la lee) de acuerdo tienes los requisitos necesarios para poder unirte... solo una cosa más ¿este es tu nombre verdadero? o ¿solo es un apodo?

León- no, Lion es mi Apellido mi nombre es White

Examinador-... perfecto, ahora por favor sígueme al campo de exámenes con el resto de los aspirantes

White- si

Una vez que llegaron al campo de evaluación junto a los otros reclutas, comienzan las prueba, cada uno de los obstáculos que debían sobrepasar eran muy peligrosos, pero gracias a sus habilidades pudo superarlas, desgraciadamente algunos no lo lograron, mientras seguía el examen, Nymphetamine (Coronel y fundador), y los capitanes y sus primeros oficiales observaban a todos los reclutas

Nymphetamine-... y que opinan capitanes?

Capitán de la unidad Omega- me parecen unos perdedores ninguno es digno de pertenecer a nuestra unidad, no es asi oficial?

1er Oficial de la unidad Omega- Si son todos unos debiluchos, sobre todo ese león Blanco, capitán le parece si nos retiramos, y observemos más de cerca de alguno de los aspirantes? Quien sabe talvez halla alguno que valga la pena entre todos esos inútiles.

Capitán de la unidad Omega- si vamos, talvez tengas razón, después de todo los soldados débiles como ese león blanco deben unirse a una unidad inferior (lo mira al capitán de la unidad Alpha con una mueca de burla) HA HA HA HA !

Capitán de la unidad Alpha-...

El capitán y 1er Oficial de la unidad Omega se retiran del cuarto

Capitán de la unidad Alpha-... Infelices

Capitana de la unidad Gamma- que antipáticos que son!... con respecto a estos nuevos reclutas... muchos no serán de buena utilidad en nuestra unidad solo unos pocos, pero creo la mayoría serán más útiles en una unidad especializada en combate, como la unidad Alpha, Beta, Delta o la unidad Zigma

Capitán de la unidad Zigma-... HA HA HA, si es verdad muchos de ellos son buenos para nuestras unidades

Capitán de la unidad Alpha-... (Mantiene la vista en White)

Nymphetamine- que sucede? no tienes nada que aportar?

Capitán de la unidad Alpha-... A decir verdad, si, es con respecto a ese león blanco, deseo que le haga estas preguntas después del examen (Le entrega el papel)

Nymphetamine-...(las lee) ya veo, por que te interesa tanto ese aspirante?

Capitán de la unidad Alpha- Digámoslo de esta forma, me recuerda a mi cuando intente unirme, además se que será de gran ayuda en nuestra lucha contra Nosfetar

Nymphetamine- muy bien, si ese es tu deseo no me negare... (Le transmite su decisión al examinador) comprendiste?

En el campo de Pruebas

Examinador- si señor (después de cortar, da la orden de que el Examen de admisión termine)

White- (Jadeando)... eso fue más difícil de lo que creí ... muchos de los que estaban aquí no lo lograron y perdieron su oportunidad...me pregunto si lo habré logrado?

Examinador-...ahora dare los resultados de sus habilidades en el examen, acérquense cuando escuchen sus nombres... aspirante White acérquese

White- Si

Examinador- Sus resultados son excelentes, debo comunicarle que mientras todos ustedes realizaban el examen, los capitanes y el coronel observaban y evaluaban personalmente sus habilidades

White- Oh! No tenia idea...

Examinador-... no te pongas nervioso, el coronel pidió que te llevemos ante el para hacer una entrevista con el General y los capitanes, para ver a donde serás asignado

White- que hay del resto no vendrán conmigo?

Examinador- me temo que no, a los demás se los asignará de la forma regular tal vez 2 o 3 aspirantes más sean llamados como tu pero serán uno por uno, asi que sin más demoras acompáñame por favor (comienza a caminar)

White-...Si

Una vez en el cuarto de Juntas

Examinador-Señor he traído al aspirante White Lion como usted ordeno

Nymphetamine- excelente puedes retirarte

Examinador- Señor! (se retira)

White-...(increíble estoy en frente del gran Nymphetamine)...

Nymphetamine-...muy bien chico toma asiento...

White- si...

Nymphetamine-...bien muchacho supongo que ya sabes porque estas aquí no es asi?

White- Si

Nymphetamine- Muy bien entonces comencemos, solamente voy a hacerte 3 preguntas y sea cual sea tus respuestas, ya has sido asignado a una unidad comprendes? Asi que no te pongas nervioso y responde racionalmente

White-...(hace un movimiento con la cabeza de que entendió)

Nymphetamine- ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual deseaste unirte a los Furry Knights?

White-...pues, si le dijera que es para que se acabe la guerra, le estaría mintiendo, la verdad es que deseo vengarme de Solaris por lo que hicieron con mi padre señor

Nymphetamine-...Bien, Supongamos que estas en una misión que le asigne a la unidad en la que te encontraras y la misión es capturar a un soldado enemigo en especial, y que lo acorralaste, pero uno de tus aliados estuviese apunto de ser asesinado y tu pudieses evitarlo pero si lo haces ese soldado que debes capturar escapa, la pregunta es ¿Cuál seria tu elección?

White- sin dudarlo, ayudaría a mi aliado, y le salvaría la vida, un enemigo es posible que lo podamos encontrar nuevamente, pero la vida de un compañero es algo irremplazable

En ese mismo momento el capitán de la unidad Alpha lo estaba escuchando

Capitán de la unidad Alpha-...Bien dicho (mientras sonreía complacido)

1er Oficial de la unidad Alpha-... Es bueno

Capitán de la unidad Alpha- si, terminemos de escuchar la ultima respuesta

En el cuarto de juntas

Nymphetamine- Ya veo, déjame decirte que no muchos eligen esta respuesta, la mayoría por saber quien soy y por lo estricto que soy eligen la de sacrificar a un aliado solo para capturar al enemigo, esos motivos de elegir la misión antes que a un amigo no lo soporto

White-...Valla no lo sabia...

Nymphetamine- pero dejémonos la charla para otro momento, te haré la ultima pregunta... ¿En el calor de la batalla cuando estas luchando contra un enemigo que es lo que harás le perdonaras la vida y lo dejarías ir sabiendo que es posible que vuelva a cometer una fechoría o terminarías con su vida y poniéndole fin a su Existencia?

White-...

Nymphetamine-...(lo está pensando me pregunto que responderá?)

White-...por más difícil y que me cueste demasiado lo dejaría vivir para que pueda cambiar su modo de vivir, pero créame que me cuesta mucho responderle esto

Nymphetamine- muy bien chico... esas respuestas no las habia escuchado desde hace ya un largo tiempo... (esa era la típica respuesta de Ixorus), felicidades as pasado la prueba final, bienvenido a los Furry Knights, la unidad a la que fuiste asignado es la unidad Alpha

White-...! La unidad Alpha!

Nymphetamine- asi es y el Capitán y su 1er oficial estuvieron escuchando tus respuestas

White-...no puede ser!

Nymphetamine- Oh pero es verdad, adelante entren

Los dos entran al Salón de reuniones

1er Oficial de la unidad Alpha- Felicidades en pasar, me presento Soy Xilus Xehanort

Capitán de la unidad Alpha- en verdad felicidades, mi nombres Al—

White- No puede ser es Neko Alex "The Azure Soldier"!

Alex- pues ese es solamente mi apodo, mi nombre real es Alejandro pero puedes llamarme simplemente Alex, no hace falta que me digas capitán ni nada de eso

White- No señor, digo Alex, y tu eres Xilus Xehanort "The Xilver Fang"!

Xilus- Relájate, puedes llamarme Xilus, y solamente Xilus "The Xilver Fang" es solamente un apodo nada más n_n U

Alex- déjame decirte, esas preguntas que respondiste, le pedí al General que te haga estas preguntas, para saber si eras apto para estad en nuestra unidad, ya que para la unidad Alpha es importante el trabajo en equipo y el cuidado mutuo, entre los integrantes, pero dejemos de dar vueltas ven con nosotros al sector Alpha que es donde nuestra unidad se encuentra, ahí te asignaremos una habitación y te introduciremos con el resto de los tenientes, y oficiales

White- de acuerdo

Xilus- oye Alex, no crees que de paso podamos mostrarle al resto de las unidades, y quien es quien

Alex, si Supongo que tenes razón

Nymphetamine- muy bien, unidad Alpha pueden retirarse

Alex, Xilus, White- Si señor (Se retiran los 3 del cuarto)

Mientras los 3 se dirigen al sector Alpha, Xilus le explica a White cual es el verdadero motivo por el Cual Solaris Inicio la Guerra y quien era en realidad el que organizo todo el conflicto bélico, pero en el camino se cruzan con el Capitán de la unidad Omega, su 1er Oficial, y un nuevo recluta que ellos seleccionaron

Capitán de la unidad Omega- Valla, valla, valla que tenemos aquí sino al grupo de seres inferiores, oh parece que reclutaron a otro debilucho para su unidad de fracasados

Alex-escucha Joshua será mejor que cierres la boca y continúes tu camino, no querrás iniciar una batalla aquí

Joshua- Acaso es eso una amenaza? Recuerda con quien estas hablando

Alex- Solamente con otro capitán de otra unidad nada más

Joshua- No insecto, estas hablando con el Hijo del gran Red, un soldado superior, descendiente de los guerreros del pasado, por lo tanto le estas hablando a un guerrero superior

Alex-... (mira Fijamente a Joshua)

Joshua-... (Mira fijamente a Alex)

1er Oficial de la unidad Omega- Ah pero si es Xilus, que sucede contigo se ve que no tienes buen ojo al momento de elegir reclutas

Xilus- porque no dejas de molestar a White, Grey eres un estúpido que lo único que hace es criticar pero cuando hay que pelear te escondes detrás de Joshua

Killer (Lobo Negro)- Cierra la boca Xenarian, no te olvides que soy un Kirestushan y mis habilidades son idénticas a la de un Xenarian, recuerda que puedo hacer lo mismo que tu Inútil

White- ... asi que tu eres nuevo como yo no?

Black- ... ah ya te recuerdo...

White-..?

Black-...eres aquel, que llego ultimo al Examen

White-...Ah si pasa que me perdí en el camino, y me retrase pero en fin es un gusto en conocerte, Soy White Lion, pero puedes llamarme White (Le extiende la mano para saludarlo)

Black-... (se queda en silencio)

White-...sucede algo?

Black-... yo no saludo a los débiles como tu

White-Que?

Black- mi nombre es Black Lion y yo seré el más fuerte de todos los leones de toda la Organización, todo el resto de los leones patéticos de esta organización sabrán mi nombre y al escucharlo temblaran como gatitos asustados, asi que sal de mi camino

Joshua- Lo ves Alex, hasta nuestro nuevo miembro tiene más agallas que el tuyo, pero en estos momentos no estoy de humor para destruir a insectos como tu, eso lo arreglaremos en otro momento vamonos

Killer- nos vemos Xi-perdedor HA HA HA HA

Black-...

Los 3 se alejan

Alex-... No puede ser que siempre me tope con ese creído

Xilus- si digo lo mismo

White-...

Alex- ni modo continuemos

Xilus, White- si

Después de ese roce entre Unidades, los 3 llegan a la Zona Alpha y al abrirse la compuerta observan que estaban esperándolos los otros capitanes y sus primeros oficiales de las otras unidades

Alex-...! pero que hacen todos Aquí?

Capitana de la unidad Gamma- pues que esperabas tonto vinimos a darle la bienvenida a White

Capitán de la unidad Zigma- JA JA así es además el general nos aviso de todo, mi nombre es Hollow es un placer conocerte

Capitana de la unidad Gamma- yo soy Zaphir Corvinus un placer

1er oficial de la unidad Gamma- yo soy D4rk, un gusto

1er Oficial de la unidad Zigma- Soy DreamingFur un gusto...Que?... Capitán debemos irnos parece que los miembros de nuestra unidad comenzaron a pelearse entre si seguro que por una estupidez

Hollow- oh bien parece que no podemos dejarlos solos ni un solo segundo en fin más tarde hablamos, vamos Drem

Drem- Si Señor

White- Adiooosssss

Se van de la zona Alpha

Zaphir-... al parecer nuestro caso es diferente, tenemos que recibir a nuestros nuevos reclutas, asi que debemos irnos también nos vemos pero antes..(lo mira a Alex)

Alex-...?

Zaphir- Alex?

Alex-...si

Zaphir- podrías prestarme tus espadas? siiiiii?

Alex-...ahhh (suspiro) no Zaphir cuantas veces debo decírtelo, no te voy a prestar mis espadas para que las analices

Zaphir- Awww, bueno intentare la proxima vez, vamos D4ki

D4rk- No me llame asi capitana

Se van de la zona Alpha

White- Adios! (que Excéntricos que son)

Alex- todos los dias lo mismo, la misma pregunta una y otra y otra vez

Xilus- porque simplemente no la dejas que las analice y ya?

Alex- porque no se porque se me cruza por la cabeza de que algo puede pasar si lo hace

Xilus- que acaso que se destruyan las espadas?

Alex- nah eso seria lo de menos

Xilus- pues si no es eso, entonces que es?

Alex- que pueda activar algo y destruir todo el cuartel, algo como eso

Xilus- ouch, me olvide que eso puede pasar

De repente se escucha un grito

?- Veni para acá gata metida!, devolvéme mi bufanda!

?- No! vas a tener que recuperarla

Alex-... porque estas cosas pasan en nuestra unidad... (Respira profundamente)... DETÉNGANSE YA!

?- WAAAHH!

?- KYAA!

Alex- ya déjense de molestar parecen 2 niños pequeños, Nii regrésale la bufanda a Chris

Nii-... Bueno, acá tenes (le devuelve la bufanda)

Chris- Gracias... (se la ata al cuello)

Alex- bien ahora que estamos calmados, Chris, que le hiciste a ella para que te saque la bufanda

Chris-...le saque un chocolate, que se estaba por comer

Alex- pues es lo justo

White-...H-hola...

Nii- Ah quién es el?

Xilus- es el nuevo recluta, su nombre es White

Chris-ah ya veo es un placer, conocerte, me llamo Chris Klauser , puedes llamarme Chris, soy el 2do oficial de la unidad Alpha

Nii- Yo soy Nii, soy una teniente de la unidad Alpha, es un gusto conocerte Whity

White- si es un gusto conocerlos, pero porque Whity

Alex- Ah a ella le gusta llamarnos de una manera un tanto infantil

Xilus- si a mi me dice Xi-xi

Chris- a mi me llama Cri

Alex- y a mi me llama A—

?- Ju Ju Ju Ju, yo te llamo lindo Gatito

Alex-...! esa vos es de Luxury!

Luxury- ah pero que bueno sos, Alex ya con solo escuchar mi Voz ya me reconoces (le acaricia la espalda con su dedo índice)

Alex-...Ahh, por favor Luxury detente (se sonroja y lo disfruta)

Luxury- porque dejar de hacerlo si se que te gusta (una sonrisa tentadora)

White- oye Xilus

Xilus- si?

White- quien es esa coneja de pelaje negro y blanco?

Xilus- ella es Luxury, capitana de la unidad Delta, y siempre esta pegándosele a Alex cuando tiene la oportunidad

White-...oh parece que el capitán es muy popular entre las chicas

Xilus- no te creas, la verdad es que el no desea que eso pase

White- y porque es eso?

Xilus- por el simple hecho de que el ya tiene a alguien a quien entregarle su corazón

White- ah, este quien es la loba Azul que viene por detrás

Xilus- ah ella es la 1er oficial de la unidad Delta, su nombre es Krystal

Krystal- ah ah ah, capitana que suerte que la encuentro

Luxury- que sucede Krystal

Krystal- tenemos nuevas reclutas que hoy se nos fueron asignadas y necesitan nuestra presencia

Alex-...Si Luxury debes ir a recibir a tus nuevas reclutas

Luxury-... ahh (suspiro) está bien, si no hay más remedio, bueno Gatito azul, me tengo que ir pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que sea en privado (le da un beso en la mejilla) ju ju ju ju, nos vemos vamonos krystal

Krystal- Ah si, espéreme capitana, adiós Chicos

Alex, Xilus & White- Adios

Alex- y bueno White y que opinas de esto

White- es interesante y va a ser divertido

Alex- me alegra oír eso, vamos te mostraremos donde dormirás

White- de acuerdo

Xilus- yo debo ir a completar los documentos de transferencia

Alex- bien, pero esta vez trata de mo quedarte hasta tarde ya que mañana debemos entrenar

Xilus- si, si no te preocupes, hasta mañana

Alex & White- hasta mañana

White- es impresionante

Alex- si es bastante espacioso, y es solamente tuyo

White- pero no es que hay bastantes soldados como para darme mi propia habitación?

Alex- normalmente, si los muchos novatos duermen en las barracas, pero tu caso es un poco particular, pero mañana te explicare mejor las cosas

White- si creo que si

Alex- Bien, ya que esta todo dicho y todo hecho por el día de hoy, descansa bien, ya que mañana temprano comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento, buenas noches

White- Buenas noches

Alex se retira de la habitación de White, y se dirige a su propia habitación, y mientras camina, medita la situación

Alex-...(Me pregunto como estará mama y el resto del pueblo... y sobre todo como estará Paula... Paula, deseo verte, y decirte lo que siento, pero no puedo, debo quedarme aquí luchando junto al resto... ¿porque debemos pelear por un territorio?, ¿porque no podemos vivir en armonía?, ¿cual es el verdadero motivo por el cual la Organización Nosfetar hace todo esto?, ¿acaso será gobernar toda Azuma?, si ese es el caso, entonces planean que el imperio de Arcadia y Solaris se destruyan entre si y luego acabaran con Sommerdahl... No dejare que eso suceda, Luchare con todas mis fuerzas para que la paz regrese a este mundo!, por mi familia, por mis amigos y por Paula Luchare hasta el final!)

Fin del capitulo 1


End file.
